This ADAMHA Small Grant application is to develop a technique for inducing voluntary, oral, alcohol-reinforced, self-administration of intoxicating quantities of alcohol in a monkey social group. Availability of this technique will provide an invaluable tool for assessing effects of alcohol self-administration upon social behavior, as well as the effects of social factors upon alcohol drinking. The present application is not to study these variables, but to develop techniques for inducing alcohol self-administration, so that these variables may be studied in subsequent projects. Efforts at inducing oral self-administration of alcohol by monkeys met with only small success until the recent studies of Meisch, et al. Using techniques of limited food availability during limited daily times, together with gradual increase of alcohol concentration in the available water during times of food availability, these investigators induced high-volume, alcohol-reinforced alcohol drinking (with water freely available) among individually housed monkeys. Preliminary studies in our laboratory indicate that similar techniques will be applicable to group-housed monkeys, and that the technique should work with both sexes and more than one species. Group-housed monkeys will be food-deprived partially, with food avialable only two hours per day. Under these conditions animals quickly consume large quantities of both dry food biscuits and water or other liquid. The available liquid during feeding sessions will be aqueous alcohol in gradually increasing concentrations. When the animals are consuming enough alcohol to achieve blood levels of 100-200 mg percent, food availability gradually will be shifted from the two-hour training session to the other 22 hours of the day. The data of Meisch indicate that the animals should persist in drinking intoxicating quantities during the two-hour session when alcohol is available, even after food becomes unavailable in that session. After details of this technique are worked out in the present project, the method will be applied in future studies to the interactions of social behavior and alcohol self-administration.